bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Silverfaust89
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Silverfaust89 page. Here on Bully Fanon Wiki, you can create a page on your fanfiction! OC pages, stories, and much more! Just read these Rules. Then, you'll be good to go! Any questions, just ask me! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dan the Man 1983 (Talk) 13:57, November 25, 2010 Hello Goth Fan!!! Hi!!! I was just wondering if I could add Malice to my story!!! Tell me if you'd like, otherwise you could tell me not to add her.PrettyRaveGirl 13:28, December 6, 2010 (UTC)PrettyRaveGirl Hello. I know you don't know me, but I just made a blog post. you should read it because it's important that all Bully Fanon users read it. It involves the people trying to get us deleted. SirLinkalot96 02:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Fanfic Family Members Hi! I saw you created a page called 'Fanfic Family Members', which, would apply to ever OC family member. So, I suggest you make a page called 'Silverfaust89's Fanfic Members' or along those lines. Anyway, so that you wouldn't lose any info, I've placed it all here, so you can just copy+paste. Mr. & Ms. Blackraven: Mortimer and Luna Blackraven are Malice's parents. They we're both born in England. They own a shop called Blackraven Antiques, which sells Victorian era memorbillia (clothing, funiture, ect.). Like they're daughter their both goth like her, but are more of Romantic and Victorian goths, than the modern goth Malice is. Mortimer is 6'7", 210 pounds, long black hair in which he ties in a ponytail, Blueish-green eyes; Luna is 5'9", weight unknown, long black hair in which is down to her lower hip, her left eye is blue, while her right eye is green hazel, known as Hetroterochomia. According to Malice her parents met when they we're kids living in London. Horace Nesterwood: Allison's father and Raven's uncle (mother's side). When Allison was 5 his wife died from breast canser, and not long after he started to molest his daughter (in which she keeps it secret). He took in his nephew Raven, to help with his anemenia. He's a CEO at Harriton Corp. in which how Allison met Derby. He never made a apperance in the story. Melody & Carter Harris: Raven's parents who live in New York City. When Raven was 5 he contracted anemenia, where Raven spent 11 years in the hospital. 3 weeks prior to The Rise of The Bullworth Goths, they let him attend school in Bullworth, but insted of letting him staying in the dorms, they let him live with his uncle Horace and cousin Allison. That's all. Thanks, [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:01, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I noticed you came back after a long hiatus, so welcome back. I read your stories, and they're pretty interesting, I gotta say. Hua Xiong 16:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I like to say thanks. At first, I thought I would like being #1 on here, but I don't really care alot anyone. Besides, I might go on here alot since I started school not too long ago. There's a possible chance that someone will take the #1 from me. But still, thanks. -BBF (August 7, 2011; 1:42 PM) ----Why would you want people to use your stories? They're yours to keep...ZaKrasniyStar 04:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Note I don't know if you've noticed, but I've left a message on your fanfic asking you remove the contents of molestation. Please do it within the next 48 hours, otherwise I'll delete the blogs completely. Thank you, Rose Talk 21:49, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I know you don't like my OC story, but I did set up a conversation blog series called My Question To You All. Number 9 has been out for a while and it's about the horror genre. Maybe you should check it out sometimes and share your opinion you know. -TTG (October 09, 2012; 8:00 PM)